


A Hidden Secret

by Peachyboba2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyboba2/pseuds/Peachyboba2
Summary: Jerry Accidently comes across a secret  that was never supposed to be found





	A Hidden Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so its not that good.

Ship(?)- Jerry x Jack (Jerck)  
Aus- Trans!Jack  
Summary- Jerry Accidently comes across a secret that was never supposed to be found.  
\----------------------------  
Jerry didn’t mean to, he was just minding his own business. Well, if minding your own business meant snooping through Jack’s apartment while he was gone. It started off innocent, when Jack offered Jerry the chance to crash at his place as long as he didn’t mess up the place. Jerry instantly took it up, packing up his sadness and cookie dough and taking it with him. When he got there the house was surprisingly sparkling clean, according to Jack he was “Too busy to make a mess.” and that he was also too busy to clean and if Jerry messed anything up Jack would kick him out. Jerry responded with taking out a cigarette and barley caring. Jack was barley at the house so Jerry got bored quick, with no TV and with a stack of books instead Jerry didn’t know how Jack did it. So he started having a weird habit of messing around with random things, of course cleaning them later not to get in trouble. He found out where Jack’s closet was, taking a look in it he didn’t find much besides Jackets and merchandise for old 70s movies. Of course more books too. Than he found the door to the attic, he got kinda excited to see what were in all those boxes when he found the place originally. The room was small, filled with different sized boxes that each had some sort of old item or photogallery. The first box, was filled with boring old children books like harry potter or warrior cats. He skimmed through the pages of the warrior cats book, it looked to be the first of its series. It was boring in Jerry’s eyes, he looked more through the books, the deeper he went the age group for the books got younger until he was looking at a tinker bell book. He put them back and closed the box to his best attempt and moved to the next one, luckily it wasn’t as boring it was a old photo gallery. Filled with what Jerry knew to be baby Jack, he could easily tell by the dark brown hair and the awkward grumpy look that still pops up on Jack today. He smiled, he couldn’t help it, baby Jack was just to adorable. Sadly, there weren't many pictures of the tiny child. He moved to the next album and his eyes lit up at the name on the cover, “Jessica’s first foster home” Jerry flipped to the first page, seeing a small toddler with a pink bow in her hair rocking a Jojo Siwa look. Who was Jessica? Was the first question to pop into Jerry’s head, he flipped to another page to see the same girl. She could be seen more clearly, brown hair and dark green eyes. Her face was plastered with a smile as she ate what Jerry assumed was strawberry ice cream, his smile faded and turned to some sort of confusion. He closed the gallery and turned to the next, this time it seemed to be a yearbook.  
“Pine Lake Middle” the front page read, a picture a some woods in the background. He moved to the first page which showed signatures written in mainly bad handwriting.

“Best of luck on the harry potter reading! -Cecil”  
“I'm sorry for pulling your hair back in kindergarten please marry me now -Pax”  
“Thank you for helping me clean up the books in the library when Mrs.Meler got mad at me hope we can be friends -Alex”  
“I saw you looking at my leaf pile -Spencer”  
“See you next summer! -Tammy”

Jerry closed the yearbook and moved to the next picture gallery. It was covered in dust, he opened it and saw the same girl as the second one. Her hair was cut short and she was wearing a leather Jacket and she looked incredibly emo. The name “Jack Parler” was written in messy cursive on the top, the girl was holding something in her hands as she gave the look of a 14 year old given concert tickets for her favorite band. It looked like a black crop top, but the straps where too thick. He stared at it for a moment before it popped in his head, “Was Jessica Jack?” He put the book back into the box and turned around. Only to see a very angry looked gas station employee eyeing him, full on.  
“What the FUCK are you doing?!” Jack snarled, Jerry gave a pleading look.  
“How long were you standing there?” Jack stepped closer instead of answering,  
“Why were you going through my shit?!” Jerry gave a nervous smile.  
“You look great today…?” Jack was having none of it,  
“You don’t fucking ever talk about this again, got it? Your lucky im letting you stay!” Jerry heard Jack scoffed as he climbed down the ladder. Jerry turned again when he got to bottom to see Jack follow suit. The aftermath was awkward, Jack and Jerry stood in silence for a good ten minutes before Jack broke down.  
“I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier”  
“Its fine, I shouldn’t of went through your stuff.”  
Quiet again, then Jack muttered something about his next shift and left. Leaving Jerry alone again.


End file.
